Empires of Arcadia: Episode 01
Recap & Umma ]] Day 1 In Yaka the party, a newly formed group of rangers waiting for a mission from their mission of elders. Grub is disguised as a housecat on Eidelon's shoulder. They are brought inside the ziggarut before the coucil. They are told of a tale. There are other towns on Arcadia East, including the town of Umma (pop 700). Two rangers from the town of Umma have come to explain their problem. They have been dealing with a Green Dragon for the past few decades. The Dragon has grown more and more dangerous. So the people of Umma are asking for help from Yaka, in exchange for an alliance. Grub gets off Eldelon's shoulder and turns into his goblin form and complains about the dragon mission. A council member, the Cleric Didgeridoo, talks with the party in private and says it was Grub's choice to become a ranger. The party will have to head down the Yangola River to the coast where Umma is. The way down the river is filled with dangerous creatures. The party accept the mission after some reluctance. The party gather supplies for their mission. Day 2: The False Start First thing in the misty morning the party get in a canoe and head down the Yangola River. There are 5 other boats behind the party with builders and craftsman and Didgeridoo the cleric. The party's boat leads the way. The party row down river. Into the day where the river widen, on an island the party see 2 lizardfolk with 2 crocodiles. The lizardfolk spot the party and start to move towards them. The party, except Grub, open fire on the lizardfolk. Grub joins the attacks however in defence. After the lizardfolk get hit a few times, they sumerge with the crocodiles and swim underwater towards the rowboat. The party get to a small island before the lizardfolk close in and attack along with an extra lizardfolk and the crocodiles. Grub turns into a bear and attacks. Zai attacks with his monk abilities and Vahn attacks with his Halbred. More Lizardfolk from the south having noticed the fight as the party start to kill off the lizardfolk near them. Zai gets grabbled by a crocodile and knocked unconcious by the reinforcements. Eidelon stablises Zai. The party kill all but one of the lizardfolk, who retreats. 3 Crocodiles suround Grub as a Bear. The party kill off the Crocodiles. So the south the 7 lizardfolk have formed up into a line with a Lizardfolk Shaman. Grub turns back into a goblin and creates some Goodberries. The party put the unconscious Zai in the boat and start to flee. The Lizardfolk Shaman summons more crocodiles and sends them affter the party rowing up river. Eidelon casts Shatter at the new crododiles. Grub turns into a Bear again, tipping the boat, throwing everyone in the water. Vahn is seperated from the party and back on the small island and is restrained. Eidelon shatters the crocs again then finishes off 2 with an acid spash. There is just one crocodile left and it seizes Eidelon. Grub finishes off the last croc. The party get back in the boat (except Grub who is still a bear) and retreat. All the boats retreat back to the boats behind them which are waiting on the east bank further up river. The party report in the situation to Didgeridoo, who heals up Zai. The party convince Didgeridoo that they need to head back to Yaka to rest before heading out again. Pushing hard, they party make it back to Yaka just after dark. On returning to town, they see the "Savior Statues" of Thorin Ironcup the great cleric of Martha, Zug the Half-Orc barbarian and Vazz the Goblin Warlock and get inspiration. The party find out more about the lizardfolk from an older guardian. He recommends they close the distance with the lizardfolk shaman before they can keep summon more creatures. Day 3: Second Try The party start to rest to recover their wounds and eat some good berries. The party then head back down river in the canoe. Eventually they return back to the part of the river where the lizardfolk are and charge in head-on, taking out the Shaman. Grub transforms into a Tiger and joins in the attack on the rest of the lizardfolk. After the party kill some of killing some of the lizardfolk, the lizardfolk start to retreat. The party kill some of the wounded retreating lizardfolk. Grub names the island "Grub Island". The party then search for loot. Eidelon finds a deep pool and Grub investigates and finds a lizardfolk eggs in an underwater cave. Grub also finds dwarven teeth with golden caps and a large feather. Grub takes it all and returns to the other party, then eats ones of the eggs. Grub also takes the shaman's stick. The boat continues for the rest of the day then camps by the Yangola River at the end of the day. Day 4: Electric by Matthew Burger ]] The party come across a 40 foot waterfall, so they bank onto the land and start to walk down the slope around it. Eidelon feels static in the air static, the warning of a Electric Eel Hound. The party go on the defensive then 5 Electric Eel Hounds spring out and attack of the party, stunning Vahn for a round. Eidelon casts burning hands on the Electric Eel Hounds then Grub casts Entangle. Eidelon uses another burning hands, which destroys the entangle. Grub then turns into a Bear. As the fight fight the Electric Eel Hounds, a Shambling Mound comes out and attacks a Electric Eel Hound and kills it. Vahn is unstunned and kills 2 Electric Eel Hounds. The Shambling Mound stands still. The party then take out the rest of the Electric Eel Hound. Grub and Zai go searching for treasure up the nearby hill but find no lair. Eidelon studies the Shambling Mound. The party group back up and form a fireing line a distance away to attack the Shambling Mound, but Grub as a Bear charges in and pushes the Shambling Mound off the nearby cliff into the Yangola River below. The Shambling Mound gets swept down river some distance. Experience 1112 exp each (2012 total exp each) Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes